A contact list may store contact information associated with multiple contacts. An offer originator may distribute an initial offer to one or more contacts by manually selecting one or more contacts from the contact list. If none of the initially selected contacts respond to the initial offer within a desired period of time, the offer originator may elect to send a second offer to other contacts. Manual selection of the contacts from the contact list and tracking of multiple offers may be inconvenient for the offer originator.